


Nonsense Speaker

by Hereisthere_gg



Series: Miraculous Vocaloid Songfics Because Why Not [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, D E A T H, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, JoyDreamer, Pain, Sadness, Suicide, WHY HASNT THIS BEEN DONE, barely any miraculous fo real, douchey Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hereisthere_gg/pseuds/Hereisthere_gg
Summary: "You told me so many things...Yet, you have no idea... That the words you said...Killed me on the inside...And now... Look what you turned me into."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody animate this PV I need it it is practically just Adrien like how has no one realized this yet

_Emotions I feel they turn to none_  
_I broke, I broke, them one by one_  
_The smile that I had through all these years  
It bears, it bears, these hateful tears_

"You're a superhero! With all the bells and whistles." Plagg sarcastically dazzles his tiny hands.

Adrien feel nothing but a vague emptiness. But he can pretend. He grins, despite the growing despair and panic.

"Alright!"

It's not as hard as it used to be.

 

  
_The scars that I have I gulped although_  
_They hurt, they hurt, but you won't know  
And if it is true you should admit_

 

His arms are tender from being too sad. He is tender with them during the shoot, just in case they have to come in contact with something.

As the photos are presented to his father, he hears nothing other than the complaint of an absent mind.

 

  
_You didn't notice it_

 

 

It hurts that he doesn't care. _So much_.

 

_Words you say that we can't see  
They hit and they are killing me_

 

"These photos are sub par and you know it. The photographer almost begged to quit because of your inadequacy."

"You need to get nothing less than 100 percent. You are an Agreste. You do not fail."

 

_You don't know how I feel inside  
You don't know just how much I tried_

 

He moves. He shifts. Again and again and again but he can't focus and his mind is somewhere else and there is a steady barrage of

"No! All wrong!"

"Move, move! Express feeling! Passion!" (Ha.)

"Ugh! I cannot work with this. I thought you were an Agreste!"

He has scars on his thighs

 

  
_Light that burned it's out by now  
I try to get it back somehow_

 

The boy in the picture has bright eyes.

The boy in the mirror can't tell if his are the same.

The boy in the picture is loved.

The boy in the mirror isn't.

He runs a single finger over the lines of his face, his neck. He draws a line through.

Then he shifts entirely, grins bright and wide. It's almost disturbing how quick and easy it is.

The eyes in the mirror are still dull.

 

_The "I" it slowly turned the "me" into what is "lies"_

 

 

Chat Noir is flirty. Open. Free.

Adrien is closed. Perfect. Caged.

Char Noir is tiring. Adrien feels like he needs to run far away and never come back.

The boy in the mirror doesn't know who he is anymore.

 

 

_In case you won't come but run and flee  
You know, you know, it's fine with me_

 

 

Ladybug didn't show up for patrol after he divulged a little too much in his personal life.

He's fine. He patrols by himself. He's fine. He can do it alone. He's fine.

 

  
_But if you are here and chose to be real  
All my wound, all my wounds, will not heal_

 

 

Ladybug comes back, smiles, tells him consoling words that mean nothing to him. Chat is still sore from last night, in two ways. He can't listen to her, and it disturbs him so much that he has to run from her, this time.

  
_It's always the same with me_  
_So deep inside my heart you'll be_  
_You're smiling and that's all I see_  
_You know it's unforgivably_

 

He likes to hear people laugh.

He cracks jokes. He smiles. He's friendly.

He cracks a little more inside, looses who he is inside a little more, but he's fine. He'll deal. He just wants to see them smile, and then he's happy.

  
_That it hurts is hard to say_  
' _Cause you won't hear it anyway_ _The "I" it turns to "clown" on my behalf_

 

Gabriel Agreste Does Not Listen. At All.

Adrien Ageste is too Shy and Battered to tell him that he is hurting him.

So he laughs is off under puns and grins and friends and Classic Worries. (Tests. Do my friends want to go here with me? There? Blahblahblah)

He's pathetic.

 

_You'll laugh and laugh_

 

  
_Right now I could just disappear  
But it's a lie, it is a lie_

 

With the knife in his hand, why does he want? He wants to leave. To go somewhere.

He doesn't want to die. ( Sometimes he does, but.)

He doesn't want to live. (A lie.)

He wants to leave. To run.

He can think of a million reasons not to, and overall decides with a laugh that he doesn't want anything but wants something at the same time.

 

  
_Words you say that we can't see  
They hit and they are killing me_

 

"FailureUselessChildLiarIgnorantStupidIncompetent"

 

  
_You know it's unforgivably  
Also is this type of me_

 

He cries because his Father is right.

 

 _But if you think that this is fine_                                                                                                                                                                                                  _Then please come kill me don't decline_

 

He stares at the knife.

His father doesn't-won't-care. He's fine.

The Kwami, the thing that he forgot, is somewhere, he forgot.

(He's sick because of you.)

 

' _Cause "I" it slowly turned the "me" into what is "lies"_

 

_**ADRIEN AGRESTE-DID WE REALLY KNOW HIM AS WELL AS WE THOUGHT WE DID?** _

 

_Only "lies"_

**Author's Note:**

> Adrien took his ring off in a daze. Plagg was getting sick anyway, with Adrien's deteriorating mental state.
> 
> Muahahahaha


End file.
